


A Trip Outside

by Aithilin



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Blindness, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-27
Updated: 2017-04-27
Packaged: 2018-10-24 11:19:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10740645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aithilin/pseuds/Aithilin
Summary: Nyx has a bit of free time, and wants to take Noct out of the quiet of the Citadel towers.





	A Trip Outside

**Author's Note:**

> One Shot fill from my [Blind Faith](http://archiveofourown.org/works/10619184/chapters/23486166) fic. 
> 
> Prompted over at my [Tumblr](http://aithilin.tumblr.com/).

Out of everything that unnerved Nyx about the Citadel, it was the silence that seemed the most ominous. Up above the city— away from the streets and the crowd and the sense of teeming, chaotic life— the world seemed muted. The dark stone halls, solemn and proud and gilded, had always seemed almost like a monastery to Nyx. Like the sound of his boots on the floor were an affront to the Six. Like the noise would echo and spread and shatter the quiet life the Prince of Lucis lived up and away in the security of his own world. 

It didn’t matter how many patrols he had there, how many times he stood guard outside of the same rooms and doors and halls, the Citadel was like a holy tomb. 

It was almost easy to forget the life of the boy who could tear through the halls despite his sightless eyes. The way the silence seemed to part for him, shy away from him and his little smiles. The more Nyx got to know the prince, got to know Noct, the more he wanted to steal the boy away from his tower. He wanted to pretend he was a knight in one of those silly stories he used to tell his sister to help her sleep, and take the captive prince away from his forgotten, isolated world so high above the kingdom that seemed to barely know he existed. 

These sorts of kidnapping were much easier to accomplish when he had two weeks’ leave ahead of him, and permission from the King of Lucis. 

“Where are you taking me, hero?” Noct had asked once they were at street level, once he could feel the warmth of the sun radiating off the concrete and asphalt. Once he could feel the wind funnel through the valleys of buildings. Once the noise started. The un-muted, glorious, chaotic noise of the city. 

“Just out into the world, little prince,” Nyx responded by twisting around as he walked. He took the prince’s hands with a grin, carefully leading him down the Citadel steps. He clicked his heel on each step lower in warning, kicked the one that Noct was about to step on— like they had practised in the stairwells near the training rooms. “Get you out of that tower for a bit.”

“It didn’t occur to you that I might not like surprises?”

He could see the way the world was inflicting itself on Noct, in every little shake of his head to refocus, in the way his hands tightened and his eagerness to be closer. Nyx smiled and stepped more carefully. “What’s there to be surprised about?”

Nyx had a plan, he had several plans. It was just a matter of getting down the steps and those plans into motion. 

It started with getting the prince out of his tower, out of the quiet and the isolation. He knew that the city wasn’t wholly unfamiliar— that Cor had taken him out to the parks and arcades, accustomed him to the noise of the streets, the chaos of the life around him, the living peace of the parks. Nyx had been with them a handful of times, watching the prince learn to play pinball by sound and with his friend prompting him with little taps to the glass and plastic and wood and metal contraptions of the games. He had seen the prince learning to fish without ever seeing the water, one finger ghosting the line the way Cor taught him to feel when something was interested, nibbling, testing. 

But his plans for the day weren’t so mundane as arcades and fishing. 

The Galahdian District was the very definition of chaotic city life. There were watered down aspects to it— the areas closest to the Lucian heart. Places where groups of kids from schools would wander in for a quick ‘exotic’ craving and dare each other to try the spices. Where their beads and colours would be bought to decorate bags and keychains, and their cloth sewn in as patches to add a touch of ‘savagery’ to the bland Lucian tastes. Those were the things Nyx was glad Noct would never have to see. 

It was deeper in the district that Nyx lived. The depths he had never left. The deep and shining dark beneath the sterile layers, until not even the Lucian touch of magic could cleanse the sense of the wild from the streets. 

It was there that the music pressed in from all sides, that the loud, lively, twisting chords of song and rhythm cut into every thought and every heartbeat. Where steam from the street vendors weighed down the air and carried a mix of spice and smell and tastes on the slow, heavy breezes pushed along more by the crush of bodies rather than the speeding traffic from above. 

In these depths of the city, Nyx kept an arm around Noct, stepped slowly, protectively. He guided the prince through the chaos, a soft string of words acting like a guide rope for the kid’s attention. He kept talking as they moved, as he felt those narrow shoulders hunch, that hair move as the prince caught wind of something that interested him. He saw the prince touch the metal of railings on bridges and winding steps, feeling the vibration of the music tearing through the air. 

And Nyx just held on that much tighter to ward off the intrusions.

“Just another block to my place, little prince,” Nyx muttered, loud enough to be heard over the traffic, loud enough for just Noct to hear. “We can stop for something to eat if anything catches your attention.”

“I’m fine.”

He knew that was Noctis for “keep going, get me out of here,” because Noct was never just ‘fine’. Nyx knew Noct, knew what it meant when those muscles tensed as people breezed by, oblivious to the Lucian royal in their midst. He knew what it meant when that hair brushed his shoulder and the prince wasn’t reacting to the smells and sound bombarding him. 

At least the apartment was a bit quieter. The apartment, with its thin walls and small windows, were a better suppressor to the noise than Nyx’s shoulder. 

Once in the relative quiet of the small set of rooms Nyx called home, he carefully guided Noct to the bed, sat the prince down and let the smile seep into his voice. 

“Alright, little prince, I got you.”

He wasn’t prepared for the way Noct leaned forward, nearly knocking him back as he crouched. He wasn’t prepared for the way the prince, sightless eyes closed, pulled him closer with strong fists bunched in his shirt. Or the way soft lips ghosted his neck, his shoulder, as Noct breathed him in and refocused. 

“I got you,” he stroked a hand along Noct’s back; “I got you, _myshka_.”

When Noct pulled away, fell back against the unfamiliar bed that smelled of Nyx— of his Glaive, his boyfriend— Nyx laughed and the dramatic spread of his arms. At the soft order of “I need a drink after that.”

“You poor thing,” Nyx grinned, getting up to find what he had in the fridge. “I probably should have warned you.”

“You think? You’re such an ass.”

“You love it.”

“No, I love you,” the little huff, the pout, was more audible than visual. The little inflection in Noct’s voice a soft indication of his sulk. “You’re just an ass.”

“It’s a nice ass, if that helps.”

“A little.”

When Nyx left for food, he came back to Noct exploring his apartment, learning the rooms, the placement of everything. He waited in the doorway until Noct finished the area he was learning and beckoned him in. 

In the morning, as he pressed soft kisses to Noct’s shoulder, basking in having a familiar body in a more familiar bed, he watched as Noct reached up to touch the glass of the window just above the bed. Nyx had always liked that window— in the evening, he could see the Wall shimmering high above the city, while still hearing the music of home. He watched as Noct stretched and let his hand trail from the glass to the wall, resting against the more solid surface. 

“Something interesting, little prince?” Nyx asked as he moved his attentions from shoulder to throat. 

“Just feeling the beat.”

“What beat?”

“All that music that plays around here, it all ends up like one beat in the end.”

“That’s almost poetic.”

“Shut up.”

“Or what?” Nyx grinned against Noct’s skin, moved until he was resting over the prince, admiring his lover tangled in his sheets. “You’ll go back to sleep?”

“I might,” but Noct let his hand drop, curled it into a fist in the blankets as Nyx moved over him, kissed him properly, slowly, coaxing the softness of the morning back to the surface. 

“I’ll just have to keep you awake then.”


End file.
